


Stripped

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What no one else sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary.com's word of the day was 'hermetic', which instigated the images in my head of what might be going on between Jack and Ianto when there's no one else around and no risk of interruptions.  
> This story was done for [](http://riverfox.livejournal.com/profile/)[Riverfox](http://riverfox.livejournal.com/)'s birthday.

People tend to think of Ianto Jones as a calm and subservient, as well as efficient. Always in the background, doing what he can to make the cogwheels run as smoothly as humanly possible.

He knows that when others see them, they see Jack, flashy and charming and overshadowing everything.

Ianto's quite fine with that, standing in the shadow, out of sight. It means they underestimate him and few ever manage to see beyond that or Jack's flashy behaviour.

As he leans down over Jack, who is spread-eagled on the bed, he wonders what people would say, let alone think, if they could see them now. Not that he cares all that much, but he will allow himself a modicum of curiosity.

However, such contemplations will have to wait until he's done with Jack. Jack comes first, not because he's Jack, but because Ianto chooses to give him this and because it's not exactly a hardship to pleasure Jack, nor is it a one way street.

It is literally a pleasure for Ianto, who allows a small smile to curve his lips, lets it widen a little as he sees the reaction sending shivers through Jack's body. He purses his lips as he watches Jack flexing his hands and wrists, not so much to test the bonds, because Ianto's good with knots and ropes, but to show and revel in the feeling of being at Ianto's mercy.

They rarely do this, but occasionally, such as tonight when it does happen, Ianto is surprised to find that no words are spoken between them. Normally Jack is loud, a constant of motion and noise. Like this, Jack seems to lose the need for that layer of his personality.

Ianto would be lying if he claimed he could handle this side of Jack too often, but as it is, it only surfaces once in a while. He can never be sure what triggers it, but he's more than willing to let Jack have this whenever it is needed.

Jack arches off the bed, all but begging with his body. Ianto doesn't give in. Not yet. He traces a finger from Jack's neck, down over his collarbone, to his abdomen and further down. Unlike Ianto, Jack has little hair covering his body and it never fails to intrigue Ianto. It tends to make him want to lick Jack all over and it surely makes it more fun when they fool around with whipped cream and other sticky foodstuff in bed.

A gasp is all that escapes Jack as he watches Ianto with dark eyes, teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep from pleading for his release.

No one else sees this and Ianto takes a deep breath. It's a gift, he knows that, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He'll have Jack for as long as he can and he'll enjoy every second of it.

Leaning forward, he catches Jack's upper lip between his teeth and Jack gasps into his mouth. The kiss is anything but sweet or playful like they normally are between them. It's dirty and open-mouthed, it's a promise to take Jack's mind off the world outside and a promise to Ianto himself that he can, for a little while, control the enigmatic Captain Harkness.

Jack's thighs are parted, an invitation that Ianto will take, in a moment, but he breaks the kiss and licks his way down the same path that he traced with his finger a moment before.

Jack moans when Ianto bypasses his erection, curving painfully hard up against his belly. It can wait, it will wait.

Ianto presses his nose and lips against the crevice where Jack's thigh and crotch meet. He enjoys the scent of musk and need, sweat and Jack. He takes another deep breath, steadying his own body's craving. He will take his pleasure along with Jack's when the time is right.

He looks up and catches Jack's eyes for a breath or two, then smirks before dipping his head back down, swiping his tongue over the head of Jack's cock, along the shaft and down over the testicles.

Jack writhes, his breathing faster and louder, harsh in the silence of the bedroom.

Digging his fingers into Jack's thighs, Ianto urges his legs up, his tongue slipping behind Jack's testicles and down along the crack. He feels almost high from the taste and scent, from the trembling in Jack's thighs as he pushes them higher, forcing Jack to almost bend in half.

Ianto bends one arm and braces it against the back of Jack's thighs, keeping them in place. He forces the tip of his tongue into Jack while he reaches for the lube. Every tremor in Jack's body makes his blood sing, every gasp makes him harder than he already is.

Resting his cheek against Jack's thigh, he slips one slick finger inside Jack, pulls it out and ads another. He teases the tips inside and then back out, hearing the plea that is left unspoken, feels the need rushing through Jack's body.

Kneeling on the bed, Ianto slicks himself up. He hisses as the cool gel covers his heated skin and then takes a moment to breathe deeply, before pushing inside Jack's body. He bites into his own lower lip as a long, drawn out moan escapes Jack, and he can't take his eyes off Jack's face.

Sweat makes Jack's skin gleam in the lamplight, his eyes are impossibly darker than before as he stares up at Ianto. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, with each panted breath and Ianto is unsure if he has ever seen such wild abandon before. Even like this, Jack normally hides some of himself, but it seems tonight is different and Ianto loses himself, buried as far as he can get inside Jack.

He can't say for sure how long they go on. He pulls out, pushes back in, slow and easy, completely in control. This is what it all boils down to, what they are when they're stripped of words and promises they know they may never get to keep.

What no one else is allowed to see.

 **The End**


End file.
